User blog:Netscapenavigaytor/reviews of popular pokepasta...?
hoohoohooooof so i know i haven't posted any 'pastas on here in a while and i do more talking than writing on here, but i struggle with writer's block constantly and have several unfinished/barely even started <(>.>;;)_/ but i was thinking it'd be fun to write some reviews of some of the bigger pokepasta names (i've written one messy sort of review before on a fairly recent pasta, but something about writing criticisms of a pokepasta that nobody's really read feels... mean? i'd like to say hopefully i was fair and not too harsh, but it still doesn't sit well for me so i don't think i'd do it again unless someone asked me to!) but it seems for the most part, opinions on super popular pokepastas fall into two camps...: it's a classic everyone loves, so it can do no wrong and is above all criticism; or, it's a classic everyone loves but actually it totally sucks and is overrated. ...neither of which i like. and, while i rarely find a pokepasta i really love, i also rarely find one worse than mediocre. so, what i'm wondering is, would anyone be interested in me doing reviews like this? it would be a nice excuse to reread some 'pastas i haven't read in years, and who knows, maybe some of the things i say could be helpful to some people trying to improve their own writing! (assuming my opinions on creepypasta aren't all the ideas of a complete buffoon ._.) hell, who knows, maybe i'd even get the motivation to work on my own again :D here's the ones i can think of to do if i actually did this - and anyone's welcome to suggest ones that i missed (please only well known ones, unless they're your own and you're okay with potential criticism!) or let me know if they feel one doesn't belong here.: Pokemon Creepy Black (yes, i know that's not really it's name, but it's the most well-known name for it!) Lavender Town Syndrome (...if i can find an decisive or at least close enough "original"... LTS is really more of a proper myth/urban legend than a real creepypasta, isn't it?) Buried Alive (bit of the same problem as above!) Pokemon Lost Silver (including HIDDEN) Snow on Mt. Silver Pokemon Dead Channel Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Death Tommy Boy (i'm actually on the fence about this one and the above... they were both by the author of Dead Channel, but i don't know if they ever received the same popularity?) Prevention of Evolution (i'd definitely do v1 and v2, but i'm not sure if i'd do v3? i want to, but that one never actually took off, did it?) Hypno's Lullaby Strangled Red (wait, is this one actually a big name or is it just my imagination?) Glitchy Red Abandon Loneliness (i'd include the parts exclusive to the videos, too) ....and that's all i can think of for now. like i said before, suggestions are welcome! Category:Blog posts